


Housewife

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [29]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe watching you acting like a housewife, cooking dinner and reading bedtime stories to our children brings out my wild side…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lindsay glanced up from the book in her hands, closing it carefully and setting it on the nightstand. 5-year-old Lily was sound asleep next to her, head resting on the inspector’s chest and one hand fisted in her shirt.

 

The brunette smiled and carefully extricated herself from her daughter’s grasp. The girl stirred slightly but settled back into sleep as soon as Lindsay tucked the covers around her, kissing her forehead and brushing a few strands of fiery red hair away from her face.

 

The woman tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She glanced down the hallway, noting that Ashley’s bedroom door was closed as well, meaning she was also asleep.

 

Lindsay proceeded into the living room, finding it empty, but hearing light humming coming from the kitchen. She picked up a few scattered dolls, a teddy bear and a helicopter and placed them in the box next to the couch reserved for stray toys.

 

A flash of red tresses at the edge of her vision made her look into the kitchen. She grinned, watching as Cindy hummed to herself and danced around, setting the coffeemaker ready and preparing the girl’s lunches for the next day.

 

The inspector stood in the doorway, gaze following her lover’s every move. She licked her lips, eyes fixing on the reporter’s jiving hips.

 

“Are you going to stand there and stare all night?” Cindy inquired, throwing a smirk and a wink over her shoulder.

 

Lindsay raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I _am_ enjoying the view…” She said with a drawl.

 

“I’m sure you’re enjoying the gutter your mind is in more…”

 

The inspector snorted, but didn’t even try to deny the accusation. Why do so, when it was clearly true?

 

Cindy smirked to herself, opening the fridge and taking stock of its contents. She made a mental note to buy some more vegetables the next day, when an arm grabbed her around the waist, the other closing the fridge door and pining her against it.

 

The reporter chuckled. “What have I done now, Inspector?” she husked, draping her arms around Lindsay’s shoulders.

 

The brunette gave the shorter woman a wolfish smile and leaned down to capture her lips with her own. Cindy tightened her hold, pulling her lover closer. She gasped when Lindsay’s hands disappeared under the sweater she was wearing to caress her back.

 

“Well, your actions are responsible for my mind flying into the gutter, are they not?” The inspector whispered, pulling back.

 

“If this is the kind of reaction it causes, don’t crawl out of it…” Cindy leaned back in, pushing off the fridge.

 

They shuffled out of the kitchen towards the couch, locked in a passionate embrace. Martha barely had time to scramble off her snoozing spot, before Cindy forcefully pushed her lover onto the couch.

 

Lindsay chuckled while Cindy removed her sweater, revealing a tank top that didn’t leave much to her lover’s imagination. “Aren’t you bossy today?”

 

The reporter discarded her sweater on the coffee table, lowering herself onto the brunette. “Your fault. You were staring…” And then they were kissing again.

 

******

 

_Sometime later…_

 

Lindsay was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, trying to get her brain functioning again. “My… God, woman! What… has gotten into… you?” She panted.

 

Cindy pushed up to her elbows and smirked down at her lover, drawing lazy circles on a tanned stomach. “I don’t know… Maybe watching you acting like a housewife, cooking dinner and reading bedtime stories to our children brings out my wild side…”

 

The inspector gave her an incredulous look. “Housewife?? I’ll give you the cooking and bedtime stories, but _housewife_?!

 

Cindy burst into a fit of giggles.

 

Lindsay growled and rolled over, grabbing the redhead’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. “I’ll show you housewife…” She threatened, leaning down for a heated kiss that effectively shut her lover up and promised all sorts of punishment for the cheeky comment.

 

As far as punishments went, Cindy wasn’t going to complain about that particular sort of sweet torture.

 


End file.
